


B Is For Birthdays, B Is For Big Idiot

by inpiniteu



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Hwang Minhyun Is Whipped, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: “Really, really cute. Yellow polka dots suit you. I’m getting you a matching apron for your next birthday.”“Shut up,” Jonghyun says but his face is flushed and there’s no heat behind his words. “Why do you have to be so big?”





	B Is For Birthdays, B Is For Big Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not my best work and written in a rush but I had to write something for my best boy, my happiness.
> 
> Be warned it's pointless fluff :')
> 
> Happy birthday, Minhyun. May you be happy forever!

Minhyun wakes up to a clanking noise and someone cursing a little bit too loudly for the morning. 

_Oh, Jonghyun,_ he thinks as he gets out of his bed, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and wondering what his boyfriend is up to. 

The smell of seaweed soup wafting from the kitchen gives him all the answers he needs. Minhyun shakes his head, but the smile on his lips betrays him. He’s lucky and he knows it.

Jonghyun and cooking are definitely not the best of friends though, so he tries to make his bed as fast as he can before moving to the kitchen. Jonghyun isn’t a lost cause like Minki is, but still, Minhyun doesn’t want to take any risks. Leaving Jonghyun alone in a kitchen for too long is asking for a disaster to happen. 

He quickly follows the smell, stopping in the kitchen doorway to observe his boyfriend and the feelings of love and adoration in his chest are almost too overwhelming. 

His smile grows as he watches Jonghyun moving around as if he was in his own house. They have never talked about moving together, and Minhyun doubts that Jonghyun is ready for it just yet but still, it would be nice to wake up and fall asleep with Jonghyun by his side.

Perhaps, he will bring it up later. Just to test the water. The lease of their old dorm is ending soon if he recalls correctly and, with a little persuasion, Minhyun is confident he stands a chance.

Jonghyun starts humming a familiar melody, his back still turned to him, and Minhyun considers joining him before opting not to. He would rather listen to Jonghyun’s own rendition of _Universe_ quietly and enjoy every little second of that deep, raspy voice he loves so much.

Jonghyun’s singing is a gift in itself and Minhyun waits until the last note before clapping loudly.

Jonghyun jumps a little, but he’s smiling when he turns around to face Minhyun. “You scared me!”

“Sorry,” Minhyun says, a sheepish grin on his lips and stepping closer to his boyfriend. “You sounded really good, by the way.”

Jonghyun just hums in reply, letting Minhyun wrap his arms around him and dragging him closer. His hands come up to fix Minhyun’s hair a little, and Minhyun bows his head a little to make it easier. He could get used to a life of domesticity with Jonghyun.

“I tried to make seaweed soup,” Jonghyun says, his hands dropping to his sides and gesturing to the counter with his chin. Minhyun takes in the turned off stove and the clear liquid inside the pot, and he might have made a face as Jonghyun slaps his chest lightly.

“You won’t have to drink it, don’t worry.” 

Minhyun shakes his head, grabbing Jonghyun’s hand and interlocking their fingers together. “I want to. You made it so I have to.”

Jonghyun grimaces, his face red with embarrassment. It makes him look even more adorable than he already is, and Minhyun swears his heart is melting. “Should have cheated just like you guys and gotten that premade soup instead—”

Minhyun looks at Jonghyun as if he had been betrayed by the love of his life. In a way, it isn’t wrong. Jonghyun has thrown him under the bus. “We would have made it if they had let us!”

It wasn’t his fault that the Star Road staff had provided them with premade soup to celebrate Aron and Jonghyun’s birthdays. The soup had been good, too and Minhyun knows that Jonghyun truly enjoyed it, even going for another bowl after the filming had ended.

“Sure,” Jonghyun replies, dragging the sound a little. “Whatever you say.”

Minhyun pouts, but he won’t try to defend himself. It’s impossible to win when you’re up against Jonghyun, anyway. That, or he’s just too whipped for his own good.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” he simply mumbles under his breath, and the way Jonghyun lights up after hearing this—all bright eyes and an even brighter smile—is enough for him.

Jonghyun wiggles his shoulders a bit upon hearing this, in that cute weird dance he sometimes does when he’s happy or excited. Such cuteness should be illegal in Minhyun’s opinion. “I guess I am~”

Minhyun can’t stop himself from smiling. He pulls Jonghyun even closer, his chin now resting on top of Jonghyun’s head and sways the two of them from side to side for a few seconds.

Jonghyun goes along with it, making no move to push him away despite the heatwave that is currently happening all over the country and makes any skinship into a rather uncomfortable experience. 

Instead, he lightly nuzzles Minhyun’s collarbone and Minhyun has to bite on his lower lip to keep himself from grinning like a mad man. What a lucky man he is, having the cutest man in the world as his boyfriend.

“Happy birthday, Minnie,” Jonghyun whispers against Minhyun’s skin, pressing a kiss on the underside of his jaw. “I love you.”

Hearing Jonghyun proclaiming his love never gets old. They hadn’t always been like this, the two of them. The transition from close friends to lovers hadn’t been an easy one, and the memories of those dark times—the ones where they were too scared, too careful, too young even—are ones Minhyun doesn’t like to think about.

Just like what happened with NU’EST, their relationship is akin to a smooth ride after a devastating storm and Minhyun regrets nothing.

He would do it all over again—fighting for NU’EST and fighting for Jonghyun.

“I love you too,” he whispers, burying his face into Jonghyun’s hair before letting go of Jonghyun and taking a step back. Jonghyun’s eyes are shiny as their eyes meet, and Minhyun swallows hard.

Tearing his eyes away, he takes in the way his apron holds onto Jonghyun’s frame. It’s definitely too big—the hem scoops too low, the apron stopping past his knees and dwarfing Jonghyun. Minhyun can’t stop himself from cooing at the sight, and he’s upset at himself for leaving his phone in his bedroom.

Grinning, he slips his fingers under the apron’s knot, them pressing against Jonghyun’s stomach. “You look cute in my apron, Jju.” 

He tugs Jonghyun closer once more, careful to not be too harsh as he does so and he leans down to drop a kiss on Jonghyun’s forehead. “Really, really cute. Yellow polka dots suit you. I’m getting you a matching apron for your next birthday.”

“Shut up,” Jonghyun says but his face is flushed and there’s no heat behind his words. “Why do you have to be so big?”

Minhyun chokes on air after hearing this. Jonghyun doesn’t seem to realize the double meaning behind his words, but Minhyun can’t let this go, especially as one of his favorite pastimes definitely has to be teasing Jonghyun and trying to make him blush.

“Well,” he starts, wiggling his eyebrows a bit and grinning like a cat, “I don’t usually hear you complaining about me being big.”

Jonghyun makes a sound that is half-laugh, half-choke and has him red-faced and gasping for air. “You can’t be serious—”

Grinning, Minhyun simply shrugs his shoulders. “About me being big? Well, do you want to check again?”

“No!” Jonghyun says too loudly, his nose scrunched together. Minhyun boops it immediately, and Jonghyun slaps his hand away with a humpf, resulting in Minhyun laughing softly. 

“Big head, big mouth, big ego—” Jonghyun points out in that whiny, aegyo-filled voice that never ceases to make Minhyun weak in the knees. Adorable, truly adorable, and also a call for more teasing.

“Big di—” he tries to add, but Jonghyun presses his lips against his before he can finish. It’s a simple peck, and Minhyun wants more. It’s not enough, can’t be enough when Jonghuin is involved. 

He’s ready to deepen the kiss before a thought hits him. His eyes widen, almost comically and he takes a step back.

_Oh, no_. This can’t have happened.

He’s too overwhelmed to notice the look on Jonghyun’s face—head tilted to the side in confusion, eyebrows furrowed together. “No, no, no—” he repeats over and over again, rubbing his face with his hands.

“What’s going on, Min?”

Minhyun shakes his head, seemingly lost in his thoughts and Jonghyun watches him take a few steps towards the bathroom. “We have kissed and I haven’t brushed my teeth!”

“Oh, God,” Jonghyun wheezes, holding his sides as his whole body is shaking with uncontrollable laughter. He ignores the indigned “yah!” coming out of Minhyun’s mouth, and it takes him a few minutes to calm down. Dating a clean freak comes with funny episodes but what's happening is truly something on another level and Jonghyun is set on not letting him forget this one. 

“I forgot one thing,” Jonghyun says, his lips twitching and he’s barely able to refrain himself from smiling. “You’re also a big loser, Hwang Minhyun.”

Minhyun is about to open his mouth but Jonghyun continues, now grinning hard. “Luckily, you're _my_ big loser and I wouldn't change it for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/bugipaca) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/astropicals) and thank you lots for reading! ♡ Feel free to drop prompts on me or to come talk to me, I don't bite! ;u;


End file.
